Changing Miss Popular
by DarkRosez
Summary: What if Kim wasn't an angel? Blinded by her ambition of popularity Kim became a monster.With her short skirt and 6 inch heels,Kim rules school;Crushing the dreams of the self conscious and ruining the lives of all.Flipping her blond hair she steals the hearts of the weak. There was one who refused to subdue to her oppression. Jack Brewer.Can Kim change that Or will he change her?


**An idea popped into my head. What if Kim wasn't a goody-goody? What if she was kind of a bad-ass?…but not with good morals; more of a temptress. You know that narcissistic b**ch in English class, that every guy wants and in this case a lot of them get. I think you guys are going to hate to love this story. It's everything you're against, but for some reason you find it fascinating.**

* * *

I slowly modeled down the hallways of high school.

As usual the looks of jealously, lust and admiration were adamant.

I winked at my audience.

"Looking good Kim"

"Sup Kim?"

"Fine as ever Kim"

Were some of the words uttered to me.

I flashed my signature smirk that always seemed to make the boys' heart race.

You see, my life is different from most girls.

I'm not the good girl who gets bullied or the nerd with a secret talent.

I'm actually the b**tch who tortures them daily.

I'm the type who get's invited to parties. The girl every guy wants. The girl who most girls hate. The girl who's spoiled, wants it all and can never be pleased.

"Slut" I heard a random girl mutter.

I grinned.

These comments were oh so familiar to me that frankly, I didn't even care.

Being supreme, no one insolent person can ruin my day.

I continued to walk down the hall way.

"Kimmy!"

"Donna!" I squealed.

I hugged my best friend of 3 years.

"How was summer vay-cay?" She questioned.

"Adorebs! The fam and I went to France where I mingled with the locals"

I smiled.

"I'm so jealous!" Donna muttered.

I pat her on the back as I grinned.

Those were words I loved to hear. Especially coming from Donna who seemed to always think she ran the school, in actuality she was just the friend of the girl who ran the school.

"Cheer up, France is totally overrated" I lied.

What Donna hated most of all was pity. I knew me being nice to her for that reason would further make her feel 'lesser'.

So why do I do this you ask?

Simple, Donna was b**tch. That's why I loved her.

Donna flipped her curly brown hair.

I assessed her outfit.

White crop top, black skater skirt and red blazer .

"Cute threads" I complemented.

"I know" Donna said cheerily.

I giggled.

We came to a stop at my locker.

_Locker number 2210_

I turned my combination.

I removed my books from my tote bag and placed them in my locker. I took out a smaller channel purse from the tote, throwing it over my shoulder.

I sensed that I was being glared at which was much to my enjoyment.

"So what did you do this summer?" I asked Donna uninterestedly.

I honestly didn't care, but I figure I'd ask just in case she had done anything stupid that would affect me.

"I did a lot of shopping, partying, making out" She blushed at the end.

"With who?"

"The question you should be asking is who I didn't kiss. I kissed Luke, Kevin, Andrew…Brody"

"What?" I asked alarmed.

I was certain she had said the name of my ex-boyfriend who I had dated for 3 months.

I had several rules. One of which I insisted was the most important; Never get involved with your best friend's ex.

"Okay Kim. I know what you're thinking but I can explain"

"Explain" I placed both my hands on my hips waiting for an answer.

"I was drunk!"

I rolled my eyes.

Being drunk was not an excuse for me. When someone is drunk even though they're not conscious, they are still at one with their desires. I had known Donna was interested in Brody, but I figured she wouldn't act on it…because she knew full well what I was capable of and how I was like when some one was on my bad side.

"Kim I'm so…"

"Save it" I snapped.

Donna inhaled, preparing for my wrath.

She closed her eyes. This amused me.

Usually when crossed I'd publicly humiliate a person due to the fact that it was more effective than physically hurting someone.

Donna was my best friend. Wasn't she supposed to never betray me, always be supportive, be there when I needed her.

I supposed you'd assume I'd be hurt, and that my dear is a stupid thought. People have more serious problems, so why would I be impacted by something as minor as this.

"It's okay"

"What?"

"You're forgiven" I said simply.

"But I kissed you're ex-boyfriend"

"He's an ex for a reason. Let's just pretend it never happened huh?"

Donna nodded anxiously.

I don't forgive. I don't forget. I do have strikes though and this is Donna's last one…next time she'll be done.

"Schedule please"

Donna handed me her schedule.

"We have English together"

Donna still seemed stunned.

"Let's go!" I said annoyed.

We dramatically modeled to English class. All eyes on me.

* * *

We arrived just as the last bell rang.

I took a seat at the back of the class; Donna sat in front of me.

Everyone in the classroom chatted with their friends whom they hadn't seen since June.

"Settle down class" Miss Grey said.

The class room became quiet.

"You all are familiar with me from 10th grade, so there is no need for an introduction, correct?"  
"Yes Miss Grey" The class said in unison.

"Good! I know a lot of you guys aren't familiar with each other, so let me pave the way. Each of you will state your name and one interesting fact about yourself"

"Really Miss Andrews?" Julie Clarke questioned.

For once my attention was directed towards someone of the nerd variety.

"We should be focusing on our studies not playing the game of 'friendship'" Julie insisted.

I rolled my eyes.

Leave it to the nerd to want work.

"That will be done tomorrow"

"Fine" Julie muttered.

"Let's start with the first row at the front with Kelsey"

Kelsey stood up smiling brightly.

She twirled her brown hair.

"Well I'm Kelsey Rodriguez and my favorite color is Yellow"

She sat down.

"I'm Tom Greg and I like to draw"

"I'm Crystal Morgan and I volunteer at an animal shelter"

One by one the underlings stated their name.

"I'm Donna Tobin and I love shopping" Donna said perkily.

She quickly sat down.

I rolled my eyes.

This whole introduction thing seemed unnecessary. I was Kim Crawford, everyone knew who I was.

I slowly stood up.

"I'm Kimberly Crawford and I enjoy a good party" I said simply.

I felt a glare coming from Julie, who sat at the front.

"Is there something you need Juliana?"

"It's Julie" Julie corrected.

I shrugged. Unfortunately, I did know her name; I also knew how annoyed people got when their name was misspoken.

The students in the final row spoke.

"I'm Rose Martin and I design clothes"

The last seat was empty.

"I'm supposed to have a full class, this is strange" Miss. Grey said confused.

"Not really, the kid's probably ditching" Donna said to Miss. Grey.

"No he checked in this morning at the office" Miss Grey added.

"He?" I questioned.

I don't consider myself boy crazed but I was always interested to see a new face. Most of the guys in school I had known since kindergarten, over the years I slowly got bored.

The door creaked open.

"Sorry I'm late"

I averted my attention from the window towards the late student.

I blinked.

It wasn't him, It couldn't have been him.

I closed my eyes then rubbed it.

Was I going mad?

He couldn't have been in this class…he moved away right after 9th grade.

"Class this is Jack Brewer, some of you may be familiar with him since he attended here at one point"

Jack Brewer, the guy who I had fawned over throughout my childhood and preteen years was here.

"Take a seat at the back beside Kimberly"

His brown orbs landed on me.

I awkwardly looked at the sealing.

He slowly sat at the seat next to me.

Donna turned to me grinning.

"Kimmy looks like the love of your life is back"

I ignored her comment.

"You guys are free to converse for the rest of the class" Miss. Grey said.

She sat at her desk and read her book.

I glanced at Jack.

He didn't even seem to notice my presence. It was as if I was invisible.

Jack Brewer always had of making me feel unworthy of his presence, even when we were friends.

It had been years since I felt so…small.

I tried to avoid looking at him, he didn't deserve my attention…not after what he said to me the last time I spoke to him.

I tapped my pen on the desk.

What was happening to me?

I don't get nervous, I don't get anxious.

"Can you stop that"

I turned to my right to face him.

"What?"  
"Your pen, on your desk, it's annoying" He said bitterly.

If any other person talked to me like that I'd take action, but for reasons I can't explain I could never intentionally hurt Jack. Despite all the problems we had, I couldn't hate him.

"Sorry" I muttered.

Jack went back to writing in his note book.

"Ouch"

"Shut up Donna" I hissed

"What ever happened between you two?" Donna inquired with a whisper.

I paused remembering the last words Jack said to me before leaving.

When Jack uttered those words to me before he left, even though I had become oh too familiar with them I never imagined hearing them from him.

"Nothing major. He did call me wh**e though" I said simply.

Donna chuckled.

"I can't imagine hearing Brewer saying that to you, being how close you two used to be"

"Can we talk about something else" I snapped.

Jack Brewer was a touchy topic for me.

"Jeez no need to be so snappy"

I sighed.

11th grade was supposed to be fun. Parties, pranks, crushes , I didn't need a reminder of a time where I was an underling. Jack Brewer had to go. I couldn't concentrate if I had to see his face every day. But how was I going to do it? Threats, violence, embarrassment. Maybe he forgot. Was it possible that he forgot he ever knew me? Or he forgot that night?…Or the last day?…would it be crazy if I thought he forgave me.

"Kim, Kim, Kim!"

"Jack?"

"No" Donna said confused.

Jack glanced over, probably because he heard me utter his name.

"What do you want Donna?"

"Can I borrow your pencil"

I threw my glitter pink pencil towards her, Donna caught it.

"Thanks" Donna said insincerely.

* * *

**(LUNCH TIME) **

"So then Jasmine slaps Aubrey"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Everyone was talking about it in Algebra, right Kim?"  
"Kim? Kim!"

"Huh?"

I stopped staring at my trey of cafeteria food and my attention was directed towards Donna.

Donna rolled her green eyes.

"You've been so out if it, It's because of Jack isn't it?" Donna grinned.

"NO!" I snapped.

Arianna giggled.

"Our little Kimmy has a crush on the new guy"

I glared at the redhead.

Arianna Davenport had been the newest addition to my clique. She had transferred last year and we immediately added her. Why you ask? Her money of course. Her father had owned a popular hotel chain, making the family wealthy. I was hesitant in accepting her knowing fully well how 'rich girls' are, but Donna managed to convince me. Still, my guard is always up around her. I couldn't risk her trying to over throw me as queen bee.

"One, he is not new and two, I do not have a crush on him!" I hissed.

"Who don't you have a crush on?"

"None of your business"

Brody chuckled.

He sat down right next to me, followed by the rest of the jocks and some of the cheerleaders.

As usual our serenity was interrupted by the other populars.

"Yikes, what's got you more pi**ed than usual"

"Besides the fact you broke up with me and kissed my best friend, nothing" I said calmly.

I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Sup man!" I heard a familiar voice say loudly.

Across the lunch room was Jack Brewer apparently getting re-familiar with his longtime pal Jerry Martinez. They sat down at their table and conversed.

They all seemed so happy. I remember when I was a part of that group. When I didn't sit at a table filled with people I either didn't like or trust.

Jack's eyes met with mine. They were filled with hate and anger. His focus returned to his friends.

"So what would you think about me and you getting back together?"

"Not in a life time"

"Why not?"

"You cheated on me with; Jenna,Mariah, Ashley, Tiffany, Mikaela, Judy…"

"Yeah but that was the past babe, I've changed"

"So you've become a saint in 3 months?" I questioned.

"No, but don't act like you didn't cheat on me!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Only because I knew you were cheating on me" I said bitterly.

What did I even see in Brody? Sure he was handsome and popular,but was that really what a relationship was to be based on?

I guess I was an awful person.

Donna giggled.

"Jack Brewer always has this effect on you"

I ignored Donna.

"Wait, Brewer's back?" Brody questioned.

I nodded.

"Didn't you two go out?" he continued to ask.

Before I could respond Donna interrupted.

"No, apparently Jack was too good for her"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jack's the only guy who you've wanted that you've never gotten…that must hurt your ego"

Donna's words were true, but that didn't give her the right to flaunt them especially around Brody.

"For your information if I liked Jack I could have him in an instant; because not only am I popular, I'm smart and gorgeous that's why guys like me"

"And you're easy" Arianna muttered lowly.

I gave her a death glare. She stared at her food.

Donna chuckled.

"You've known Jack since Pre-k if you two were gonna be a thing it would have happened already"

"It hasn't happened because I wasn't interested" I lied.

"Yeah you were"

"You know what, I will have him. By the end of the school year Jack Brewer will be mine" I said confidently.

Deep down inside I knew it would be difficult because Jack now hated me, we weren't buddies like in middle school. But I was Kim Crawford. The girl who all the guys wanted. The girl who with a flip of her blond hair could get any guy she wanted; so why did I feel getting Jack would be a challenge?

"Bold words" Brody said grinning.

"How do we know you're really dedicated to this bet….that you're not going to back out?"

"You don't" I said simply.

"Come on Kim, prove to us that your dedicated" Arianna insisted.

All eyes at our table were on me. They were waiting on me to act. I couldn't be priss, that would make me seem weak…which I was not. I was their fearless leader.

"Fine" I said grinning.

I stood up at the table.

I Fixed me crop-top and blew my bangs to the right.

I glanced at Brody.

I pacely modeled over to Jack's table.

I looked back to see my 'friends' staring intently.

At the table Jack, Jerry, Eddy, Milton, Julie and Grace sat.

"Kim?" They all questioned in unison.

I smiled.

"Jack"

"What do you want Kim?" He questioned annoyed.

He stood up in front of me.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"No. Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of my friends"

As confident as I was, I imagined hinting to Jack I wanted to date him would be awkward…especially in front of my former friends.

I smirked.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah"

With that I did what any normal popular, gorgeous girl would do.

Use her assets.

I forcefully grabbed his shoulders, kissing him.

After around 4 seconds I ended it.

Jack stared at me confusingly.

"Why did you just…"

I flipped my ponytail interrupting him.

"See you around Brewer" I teased.

I modeled over to my table sitting next to Brody.

I grinned.

"Enough dedication for you guys?"

Donna nodded.

Even Jack couldn't resist my charms.

I was beautiful, popular, confident. Why wouldn't he like me? I was perfect.


End file.
